Autumn
by Alligatortearstns
Summary: The leaves of the Sakuras fell and adorned all the streets, the houses and the courtyard of our college Sakuragaoka. The climate in the Music Club was quiet as autumn. The Tsumugi teas marked the meetings of the five members, warming the cold season wind. No major concerns, the life of each member was connected one another, as a family circle. This was the autumn in Keionbu.
1. Monday

_**Warning: K-ON! is not my property!**_

_**This story is not for profit, is only the fruit of love, love and love for these fictitious musicians.  
**_

It was very early when I woke up, was just six in the morning and I could not sleep again for more than my will were to put the pillow on my face and go back to the dream world, nestled in my warm bed.

However, my sheet was not enough to warm me since I slid out of bed. Anyway, I sighed and got up. Soon I was dragging me into the bathroom, brushing teeth and fix my hair. I looked down and realized that the blue strands of hair were almost dragging on the ground. It was kind of hard to comb. Should I cut my hair? That does not suit me at the time. My mother was calling me.

\- Azusa-chan! Come have breakfast!

As always, held in two pigtails and was wearing the school uniform, so calmly drank coffee and took my guitar. Outside the wind insisted on me to get the jacket inside the bag despite the sun, the leaves of cherry filled the sidewalk and I kept my animated step.

Those pink petals strolling through the air made me travel, enjoying that beautiful spectacle that is the Japanese autumn. Upon arrival the room, I feel my phone vibrate.

"_Ohayo Azusa-chan!_

_You are already in school? I'm still on the way, Ritsu are sending out a "hello". I cannot wait to look in your eyes, I miss you, sweetheart._ "

My stomach suddenly sprouted butterflies, is that right? I loved that feeling anyway. I answered promptly.

"_Ohayo Mio-senpai!_

_I'm already in the room, does not have many students here. Not even Ui arrived. Send out a "hello" back to Ritsu-senpai! I'm also crazy to look comfortable in your perfect eyes ... I hope that the range will soon arrive._

_Kisses, sweetie._ "

I looked out, opening an even bigger smile with all those butterflies taking my stomach. Before long, Ui came next to Jun-chan.

\- Ohayo, Azusa-chan! — The two chorused, I replied with a nod because the teacher had come.

The first classes on Mondays were always the most torturous, I was not bad with math and Japanese literature, but the last thing I wanted now was to study. Impatient, my feet were moving at certain intervals, denouncing my anxiousness. At the end of the third class, I looked at the clock room, my hands were a little sweaty but finally the interval siren rang.

\- Azusa-chan, you will have lunch with us? — Ui-chan opened his lunch box, her food was so tidy and always seemed to be appetizing.

\- Iee, not today Ui-chan, I must go in the music room now...

\- Daijoubu, you can take the lunchbox of Onee-chan? She forgot me. — A drop down the side of my head.

\- Moou... How can she be so relaxed? - I took the lunch box, complaining as usual. Yui-senpai was very sloppy...

\- Do you know about Yui-senpai. This is nothing new, Azusa-chan... — Jun said, scratching her own head.

\- You are right ... Demo, I need to go now! Ja ne! — And I left almost running to the music room. I went up the stairs in a hurry.

\- Ohayo ...

I opened the door and saw Mugi-senpai, preparing a pot of tea. I sighed when I realized that my girlfriend was not there. An almost agony rose to feel my eyes are covered by two large hands.

\- Guess who is? - I did not see anything, how can I know?

\- Moooou...! — As soon those hands down around my waist and I turned my back, bumping into one nice pair of gray eyes, almost blue... — M-Mio-senpai...?

\- Oh, ohayo Mio-chan, Azusa-chan ... — Mugi said excitedly, leaving the room with the pot.

\- Ohayo Mugi-chan! — Mio nodded and turned those eyes at me, pulling my body at the waist in a warm and extremely possessive embrace. — I missed you so bad...

I reinforced the embrace, lying on her shoulder and feeling her sweet smell, soothing my soul...

\- I also could not wait to see you... The classes were killing me with my anxiety... — I saw a smile shine in her beautiful whitened face, I placed a soft kiss on one of her rosy cheeks.

\- Azusa-chan, you're so sweet ... - Mio's lips rested on my forehead and down to the tip of my nose and before they got on my lips, she gave me an Eskimo kiss while caressing my face with backs of her fingers. I think she was wrong, she is sweet, not me, but before I could reply the idea, her lips joined to mine giving an innocent and loving kiss. We were in the music room, was embarrassing if we tried to be more "intense".

Even though just being in her arms, I felt very happy.

\- Aishiteru, sweetie ... - I whispered almost inaudibly against her lips.

\- Aishiteru, sweetheart ... — An intense chill ran down my body to feel the hot breath air and Mio whisper in my ear, I was in heaven.

\- Mio! Azusa! Come eat with us! - Mugi arrived with Yui and Ritsu, serving the famous onigiri. The day had begun in Keionbu.

_**I'm sorry if I wrote something wrong! (I am Brazilian and I do not speak English, but I feel I should translate this fanfiction!)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_


	2. Tea after school!

_**This is the second chapter and I appreciate the review that left me! I really love MioxAzusa and I hope all the fans to be happy with this chapter!**_

And here we go, in a new meeting for a nice cup of tea and delicious cookies. Mugi-senpai made sure to always bring the best candy, she loved jelly.

\- Yui-senpai, I brought your lunch box. - I handed the object to our lazy guitarist, she hugged me as always...

\- Arigatou, Azu-nyan! - She smiled happily and opened his precious lunchbox.

\- Nee... Soon the tests will come. How do we rehearse for the school festival? - Mio-senpai started the conversation, she propped her elbow on the table, laying her face on her hand.

\- Rehearse?! Nande?! We just returned from a training camp! — Ritsu-senpai immediately protested, as always. Moou...!

\- The Ricchan is right... — Yui-senpai agree, making a huge beak.

\- You played almost the whole camp! We rehearsed only once! — Mio sighed with a drop down the face side.

\- Ma ma ma ma ma... — Mugi-senpai repeated, wanting to comfort the situation.

\- Five times... — Yui counted the words of Mugi, without giving much thought to the matter... Sometimes I wonder what must be going on in that head...

\- Mio-senpai is right! We have to work a little more! How do we get more members at this rate? — I got up, exalted.

\- Why do not you study a little more in the library in your free time? So no need to worry about the exams here at the club. — Sawako-sensee said as she took the coffee cup to her lips, smiling a little, but...

\- How you came here, Sawa-chan?! - All whispered in chorus, frightened.

\- Unsurprisingly, this crazy woman appear out of nowhere this way... — Ritsu said in a mocking tone, making a sarcastic face.

\- Who are you calling crazy?! - Sawako-sensei pulled the shirt collar of our drummer, lifting her from the chair. I laughed softly, as Mio and Yui.

\- Gomen gomen gomen gomen...! Sawa-chan! Let me go! — Ritsu-senpai desperately struggled and immediately Mugi-senpai appeared serving a generous slice of strawberry cake.

\- S-Sensei, I brought your cake ... — It did just that Ritsu was loose and fell back into her chair. The Sensei grinned and asked, turning to the sweet face in record time.

\- Mugi-chan, still have tea? - She was just taking a piece of cake to her mouth and the blonde, joining hands found herself in despair realizing that the answer is not very pleasing to his beloved teacher.

\- E-Etto... No tea... — I laughed softly to the scene that followed.

Sawako-sensei was prostrating and pulling the skirt of Mugi, an almost crying, more like a desperate plea.

\- Mugiiiiii! I want tea, onegaaaaai!

\- She totally forgot the image of good teacher... — Mio-senpai said quietly, looking at the scene with some disappointment. She was so responsible, so cute...

\- C-Chotto matte... I'll make some tea quickly, I will not be long, sensee ... - Mugi turned to the office to put the water to boil.

Forgetting the situation somewhat, Ritsu-senpai finally said something useful.

\- There's no way you know..? We have to gather in the library today... The tests have not slow to arrive.

\- Soo na no... - Yui-senpai agreed, eating another jelly. How can she eat so much?

\- And we have to rehearse every day, Ritsu. We cannot continue in this situation... - All (less Mugi) returned the heavy look Sawako-sensei.

\- Ehhh?! I have not done anything wrong! You who drank all the tea! - Readily she protested and before anyone could intervene, Mugi-senpai returned with her tea. - Arigatou Muugi-chan!

All we get a little embarrassed since Sawako gave many kisses in Mugi we could not avoid the blush on the cheeks. Mio was so embarrassed that almost fainted. Ritsu and I had to hold her. Mugi's eyes sparkled, she loved being spoiled and anyway, both were cute.

\- Anno, Sawa-chan could facilitate the tests for us, right? Yui said joining the fingers and turning, trying to look cute only to convince. She was so innocent!

\- Are you thinking what I'm what? I will not abuse my authority... — Sawako made a huge pout, drinking their sacred tea.

\- Nee Mio, wake up. — Ritsu shook one of Mio's shoulders. She was still a little pale of much embarrassment.

\- Sweetie... Wake up... - I was getting worried, held her in a comfortable hug and kissed her forehead slowly. - This is over, let's make plans now..?

\- H-Hontou...? - Mio crying expression was the best, so Ritsu and Yui did the same ritual, imagining her in maid costumes.

\- Moe Moe Kyun...! — Both said, making a heart with her fingers. Mio snuggled into me and smiled, calmer now. I stroked her hair carefully.

\- Now I can die happy... - Sawako went to the window, an unnecessary flashback for the moment. The bell rang.

\- We'll meet in the library after school, okay? It is the activity of our club this week! - Ritsu-senpai said, taking the bag and went to the door with Yui.

\- Ooooe! - Yui-senpai raised her fist in the air, excited about the new routine.

\- Hai hai. — I smiled, waved and then both disappeared through the door, I helped Mio to rise, giving kisses on her ear and face.

\- Arigatou, sweetheart... — She opened that smile, the brightest smile and beautiful in the world. — See you at the library later?

\- Hai, Mio-senpai! — I felt a new possessive embrace her and her soft lips on mine, a little kiss long and smooth. Long enough to feel my lips still tingling us to separate, I got the feeling that I was being kissed yet... And butterflies in the stomach...

\- Ja ne, Azusa-chan! - She took the bag and went after the other, waving and blowing a kiss in the air before leaving. I know she was shy because the red on her face was present and also because Sawako and Mugi were still there, however they were entertained exchanging kisses and caresses.

\- Ja ne! - I waved and sent a kiss back, returning to the couple of girlfriends. — Oe, you two. Go to the room now.

\- But I want to kiss... — Sawako-sensei immediately protested, sighing and remembering their good image of gentle and controlled teacher.

\- I promise that when classes end, we will have more, my Sensee... - Mugi-senpai said with a new kiss and taking her by the arm.

\- Ja ne, Mugi-senpai, Sawa-Sensee...

I grabbed my things and also went to my room I have to finish the rest of my daily letter also... Sitting on my desk I found Ui-chan and Jun-chan.

\- How was the meeting at the club? — Jun then asked curiously.

\- Anno... We scored some activities to combine studies with tests... — I took one of the pencils turning it as I spoke.

\- And Onee-chan? She ate the snack? She is doing well at the club? - Ui, the mature little sister and worried... So different from her Onee...

\- Yes, she ate... She is too lazy to study, demo... We'll help her with studies... Mio-senpai helped her with math last time, she is very good!

\- And how is your relationship with Mio-senpai, Azusa? — Jun asked, fixing her eyes on me with interest.

\- E-Etto... W-We are well... Doushite..? — I blushed too. Why does she always asks me this way? I'm embarrassed...

\- Soo... Mio-senpai is so beautiful, intelligent and mature... You're so lucky Azusa-chan! Aaaah I feel envy! — Here comes another one of Envy Jun-chan attacks, I just laughed softly. The teacher came and we had to go back to our tasks.

I wonder... How will it be in the library today..?

_**Continue…**_

_**I hope you like it! **_

_**Excuse me any spelling errors, I'm still new with this language! T_T (I'm Brazilian!)**_

_**Reviews, please?**_


	3. Shine after school

_**Thanks again to the reviews and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**The title of this chapter refers to the stretch "Utaeba shining after school" (If sing shining after school) of Cagayake! GIRLS. This is what gives all the energy and direction of life Keionbu members.**_

The last classes are the least slow to pass, I don't quite understand why. I think it is because the fun is over, as we have rest and play.

Before I took the phone from my pocket the bell rang, announcing the end of classes. I felt the air out of my lungs, a relief took my body. Not entirely, that anxiety, the butterflies in my stomach and the feeling that something would happen.

I left the trance due to Ui and Jun that again came towards me and asked excitedly.

\- You will have lunch with us, Azusa-chan? — I sighed softly, for I must refuse. My mother was already working and some home services always left over for me.

\- Unfortunately I cannot, Ui-chan... I have to do some things at home before the time comes for the studies. I promised to go with the band for the library, remember?

\- Soo desu ne... - She nodded, remembering.

\- It's activity club, right? There's no way... — Jun said, taking a finger to her cheek.

\- Yes... Anno, it would be nice if you were too. So all we would study together. — I grabbed my purse and the "Muttan" with a bit of a hurry. — Well, I think I'll be going... Otherwise I do not finish everything in time. — I smiled and reverence and they did the same.

\- Ja ne, Azusa-chan! — They waved and I went with my brisk pace, almost running, to get home.

I have not found a mess, although my parents belong to a band that did not mean they were disorganized and let things by halves.

Still, I had to dry the dishes and tidy up my room. I did everything as fast as I could, not even remembered that I needed to change clothes. But all finished within half an hour, shortly after I made my lunch with what was left of the dinner.

After lunch had to organize what I would study for exams and took a relaxing shower. Took forever to dry and brush my hair, the strands were below my hip and it was hard to be faster. When I looked at the clock was a quarter to two in the afternoon. I wore a black sweatshirt and dark jeans, did not have time to choose what would use, so I wore the all star black that I had not used.

I left almost running down the road and coming to the library to two hours. I looked in the reception window and realized I had forgotten to hold the hair, but did not have time to think much about it because I heard the mocking voice of Ritsu-senpai.

\- Azusa-chan ?! And you? What did you eat?! — She held my shoulders, looking at me incredulously.

\- You are different. — Mugi-senpai agreed, opening a sweet smile.

\- Azu-nyaaaaan! - Yui hugged me, all loving. — You are trying a new style? Are you feeling out of fashion? — A huge drop appeared on the side of my face and went out of her arms, pouted because it was making me embarrassed. Mio was jealous.

\- Moou! — Exclaimed a little changed.

\- Azusa, you're so beautiful ... — Mio looked at me with those eyes shining, bringing her hands to her face, I think she was in a trance. I felt my face turn bright red.

\- A-Anno ... M-Mio-senpai ..! — I exclaimed again, but not because I was angry, but for having been embarrassed by her reaction.

\- Azusa, kawaii! — Quickly I felt the arms of Mio presses me a warm hug, pressing her cheek against mine. I loved it, it was like being at home. The blush on my cheeks increased with it.

\- M-Mooou... - I hid my face in her neck, trying not to disclose how much I was blushing. - You are always beautiful, sweetie ... — I whispered in her ear and left a lingering kiss on the neck corner, I felt that she shivered…

\- A-Azusa... — She was a little embarrassed, I knew like the back of my hand. I looked around and saw Mugi-senpai looking like we were watching the most romantic novel TV. — If I could not let go you a second... — Oh, I think the feeling of the moment it was as if every cell of my body screamed for joy to hear Mio say that phrase so short but powerful.

So do not let me go, onegai... — I whispered back, holding his hand that fit perfectly in my hand, which was smaller. It was like she protects me until the fingers.

\- Ui! You also came! — Yui screamed to see the little sister coming our way, jumping on top of her into a tight hug.

\- Onee-chan, you did not bring coat. I brought one, know it can be cold at any time. — All looked back, still surprised by the maturity of Ui in relation to the older sister.

\- Ui-chan, you're so mature... — Mugi-senpai smiled, out of trance.

\- Gomene, Imouto... — Yui own scratched her head, embarrassed. All we headed towards the library tables, animated.

\- I also brought snacks for all of us, I know you will need energy because you will study all that much... — Ui just spoke, holding her huge "emergency lunchbox".

\- Ui-chan, you're the perfect sister, marry me and make me happy! - Ritsu was check the food in the lunch box, receiving an instant punch Mio which made a bump up the head.

\- OEE! Control yourself, Ritsu! - I laughed the reactions of them, after all looked at me and enjoying it, I've been putting my notebooks on the table.

\- We will organize the studies, senpai. We cannot waste time. - Ui followed me and sat next to me, after all we were in the same class and course the matters were the same. - I ask you to assist me with some content...

\- Do not worry, Azu-nyan! We help! - Yui offered help, she was kind enough in person. I wish maturity also had the same level...

\- Azusa is absolutely right, ganbatte! - Ritsu raised her fist to start the activities.

\- Ganbatte! - All repeated together and off we went.

Went up two hours of study and realized many things I did not expect to see. Ritsu and Yui really studied for more than stay playing sometimes, they gave hard with the same incomplete notebooks.

Ui and Mio helped me with the part of the equations, Mugi did the calculations with incredible speed, in record time. I could not expect anything from our keyboardist, and rich she had several strange moods that no one would imagine at first sight. I wonder if this has to do with the education she received for being deprived of many things that people in the middle class as the other members, to have lived throughout life. Simple things, such as... Go to the supermarket, wholesale stores and sweets in general, cheaper games and amusement places. What also impressed us was the way she loved and cared for the strong spirit and one of Sawako-sensei.

It was not much expected her to fall in love just by the teacher, but I do not admire the eccentric like she has and I love it, so we can talk about different things without having to get a wry look from the Mugi-senpai.

\- Hai, we take a break? — It was not long and candies were on the table.

\- Itadakimasu! - All thanked for the time and then ate a little, Mugi had many bring cookies and we ended up staying full.

\- I ate so much that I have no more desire to do anything... — Yui laid her head on the table, entering drowsiness.

\- Yaaaawn... I'm so tired! — Ritsu-senpai stretched and leaned on the table. — Ui-chan, where's the food?

\- Onee-chan, you are always sleepy after eating... — Ui-chan laughed, admiring the expression of the older sister. She told us that she loved all her reactions, because she thought it extremely cute. That's why Yui-senpai is so spoiled and lazy...

\- And when you're not sleeping, what do you feel? - Ritsu asked, concerned.

\- Hunger! - Suddenly, all fell from the chair with that answer. Senpai was a well of sloth and gluttony.

We look in the library clock and it was late, about some five-forty.

\- Minna-san, I need to go, I promised to find with Sawako-Sensee and cannot be late. — Mugi joined their notebooks and bowed while standing up.

\- Hmmm... You will dive deeper into studies, Mugi? — Ritsu sounded malicious and Mugi-senpai blushed a lot, but she did not look away, she was not the type that was shy easily.

\- Ritsu! — Mio said, not wanting to leave our friend in embarrassment.

\- Ricchan, you're so mean! — Yui said. She was not so innocent.

\- H-Hai... Etto... I'm going, ja ne! — Mugi chuckled and waved, watching her in step rushed to the door of the building.

\- Ja ne! — We waved back and packed our things, we decided to go too.

And so we head to the library door, going to the avenue where we are and parted forever.

\- Minna-san, thanks for the afternoon and let me study with you. - Ui bowed as a way to thank us and say goodbye.

\- No need to thank, Ui-chan. You will always be welcome at our club. - Mio replied gently.

\- You can count on us for what you need! — Ritsu-senpai slid her hand on the head of Ui, caressing. — Especially if you have food…

\- I want to enjoy and invite you to dine today at home. Let's go through the supermarket, I want to make a special dinner. — Ui blushed a little, but doing the inviting with animation.

\- I really wanted to go, but today I asked my parents leave Azusa sleep in my house... — Mio replied, blushing a bit and scratching her cheek, which made me blush instantly upon hearing it. Ui noticed and winked at me.

\- Yokatta! Yes I will! - Ritsu was out quickly, pulling Yui together. - I love your sister, Yui-dono!

\- Arigatou, I love her, Ricchan! - The two left laughing and joking as usual and waved across the street. - Ja ne, minna!

\- Ja ne, Mio! Azusa! Come on, Ui-chan! — Ritsu-senpai also came out and before we could tell, they were already in the street.

\- G-Gomene, Mio-senpai, Azusa-chan! I have to go! Ja ne! — Ui ran behind our crazy friends, leaving just me and Mio.

\- Ja ne, Ui-chan! — We waved and we turn the other way, I usually went along with Yui-senpai and company since my house was on the same side.

\- A-Anno... — I said quietly, turning to weave my fingers with the fingers of Mio, trying to think of a subject... — S-Senpai, you did not tell me that I would sleep in your house today... — Ugh, I was stammering, blushing. Mou...

\- Gomenasai, Azusa... I really wanted it and I took my parents traveled to work and asked them. You do not want? G-Gomen...

\- I-Iee, sweetie...! I loved the news, anyway I expected a surprise... I just had no idea how much it would be good as well... — I blushed, squeezing her hand gently.

\- H Hontou? Y-you want to go? U-Ureshii! — A huge smile transpired in those perfect lips and I smiled together. We did not take long to get to her house, was very close.

When we arrived, we took the shoes and I looked around. Everything was so bright that it seemed a house and new furniture, actually the residence of the Akiyama was very organized.

\- What can we do? You can choose the schedule, my dear ... - We sat on the couch and she brought a full bowl of donuts. — I did it to us earlier...

\- Really? Sugooi! You're a genius, senpai! — How could she be so perfect in the kitchen? — You want to watch a movie? I don't care to do nothing, as long as you are by my side...

\- Good idea... I have many films here... I remember when I said with Mugi about what I could do with you today, she suggested this DVD... — It took a movie of the bag, had not cover some, seemed to be newly recorded the internet. - She said that would combine much with the situation...

\- Mugi-senpai always has a solution for dating... — I laughed mentally. — So let's watch should be a good movie...

With animation, we went to the couch to watch a DVD and we had a big surprise when the film genre... Well... It was not what we expected! It was not a romance, or comedy, was a _horror_ film... I did not mind it too much for me, for I knew that it was all a lie, but what worried me was the way Mio reacted with scenes...

\- A-Azusa...! I d-did n-not see it... I d-did not s-see it... — She grabbed my arm and hid as much as you can, it was not half the film and she was almost crying.

\- S-Senpai... Relax... It's just a movie... — Quietly I put on my lap and tried to pass the scenes with difficulty, because my body was already numb from so much she squeezed me.

\- I have not seen it... — She trembled frantically after the movie ended, I hugged her and did affection on her back, kissing her forehead.

\- Sweetie ... It has no ghost here ... just us two ... - She was almost fainting with fear but was calming down gradually as I massaged the tense muscles of the shoulders.

\- H-Hontou..? - Mio looked up, a little tearful ... She was so beautiful ... Irresistible, actually ... Perfect ... God was inspired when he created her...

\- I swear... - She hugged me again, but this time of a loving and warm way. I could not resist a little that no innocent and tearful face, wiped her new tears and leaned our foreheads. - Mio-senpai ... I-I ... - She put her finger on my lips, I think she knew what I was going to say we have a very strong connection that binds us in a way that you cannot explain.

Our faces were so close and, oh God ... Her breath, warm and mesmerizing left me completely without conscience, seducing me in a way so easy that was handled effortlessly. And before I could say anything, we seal our lips a soft, tender kiss.

With eyes closed, I delighted in every shudder and feel that the Mio's mouth caused over mine. Her tongue brushed against mine, soft and sensitive, making me more sensitive ... My hands were automatically by the dark blue shirt buttons she wore, knocking it to the ground in minutes and I could enjoy the warmth of direct contact with skin the girl I loved more than anything in my life.

I felt those big hands pulling the fabric of my sweatpants, climbing it and she touched her fingers in my sensitive stomach. The sighs invaded the room and I could not stand to be with her in that tiny couch, my desire was growing and becoming unbearable to control. When I realized, were kissing passionately and holding each other on any surface that we bear.

When our lips parted, I opened the door and held Mio on one wall.

_**Continue…**_


End file.
